


Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch

by DoobleBugs



Series: Big Brother Hive Knight [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Hive Knight just really hates Ghost, Hivelings are too pure for this sinful earth, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoobleBugs/pseuds/DoobleBugs
Summary: After a visit to the Hive, Ghost learns that Hornet and Hive Knight knew each other.They do not like this revelation.
Relationships: Hive Knight & Hornet (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet & The Knight
Series: Big Brother Hive Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763335
Comments: 12
Kudos: 259





	Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch

**Author's Note:**

> Houughgh I love,,,bee son,,,,

“We’re out of honey.” Hornet sighed, inspecting the honey jar closely. “…it looks like someone licked it clean.” She added, shooting Hollow a glare. **  
**

Hollow tilted their head, pointing to themselves as if to ask, “Who, me?” 

She huffed. “Don’t act so coy. I know Ghost can’t reach the cupboard it was in. It seems like I’ll have to start hiding the jar in my room. Speaking of…” Hornet stepped into the living room, seeing Ghost doodling in the middle of the floor. Buying some paper and quills was one of her best investments; little Ghost loved to draw and kept them busy for hours.

Hornet tapped on their horn to get their attention. “Little Ghost? I have a job for you. It seems we mysteriously ran out of honey. Can you go get some more?”

Little Ghost nodded, gently taking the jar and tucking it away in their cloak. “Excellent.” Hornet praised, petting the top of their head affectionately. “Be back soon, alright?”

* * *

Ghost had no issue visiting the Hive, after they had defeated that knight and retrieved the Hiveblood charm, it was practically a breeze.

Riding the tram to the edge of the Hive, they made sure the Hiveblood Charm was pinned prominently to the front of their cloak, almost proudly.

The little Hivelings hovering around the entranced buzzed, suspicious of the little vessel. But upon seeing the charm, they flew off, disinterested.

The hard part was out of the way, now all Ghost had to do was get some honey from the sweetest part of the Hive (often deeper inside) and avoid the Hive Knight. He never fell for the charm trick and attacked with the intent to kill.

Little Ghost didn’t like Hive Knight very much.

The best honey was quite a ways inside the Hive and Ghost kept their head low. One time the charm fell off, and they were almost crushed to death by a giant Guardian. They were cautious in case it happened again.

Finally reaching a literal river of honey, they dipped the jar into it. Their job completed, little Ghost turned to leave, but stopped.

In front of them, hovering above the ground, was the tiniest little Hiveling they had ever seen. The tiny Hiveling buzzed, wings struggling to keep itself aloft. Quickly putting the jar of honey in their cloak, Ghost gently pet the little thing.

It was the softest thing they had ever felt. And the tiny Hiveling gave a happy buzz, leaning into their touch.

Ghost absolutely needed this Hiveling.

They thought for a moment, then dumped out the jar of honey and used their nail to poke holes in the lid. Looking all around to make sure they weren’t being watched, gently pushed their new friend into the jar.

Almost bursting with excitement and joy, Ghost hopped up and down before running to the exit.

Little Ghost could barely keep their eyes off their new friend on the way back. The Hiveling had settled on taking a nap, and the vessel thought they would die from how cute it was. Before they knew it, they were standing right outside their home.

They only now thought about what Hornet would say about their new friend.

Oh, she wouldn’t like this at all.

Little Ghost slowly tucked the jar back in their cloak. Maybe if they acted dumb, they could get away with it.

Opening the door, Ghost tried to be as nonchalant as possible. They were acting a normal as possible as they headed to their room-

“Ah! There you are, little Ghost.”

Ghost stopped in their tracks to look up at their sister, thinking innocent thoughts.

“Little Ghost, where is the jar of honey?” She asked, eyes narrowing.

They said nothing, a rare time where their muteness was a blessing. They tilted their head to indicate confusion.

“I distinctly remember asking you to get a jar of honey.” She insisted, tone growing serious. “How did you forget? You agreed before you left!”

The little vessel paused, then tilted their head the other way.

Hornet picked them up by a horn. “Alright, you’re hiding something.” She shook them up and down. “Come now, spill it! What are you hiding from me?!”

Ghost tried desperately to hold onto the jar with their friend under their cloak, but their grip slipped. Almost as if in slow motion, they watched the jar fell from their hands and shattered on the floor.

The previously sweet, little Hiveling that Ghost had taken home didn’t seem so sweet as it furiously buzzed around the room.

“Did you get a _HIVELING?!”_ Hornet screamed, dropping Ghost to the ground. The little Hiveling in question continued to angrily buzz and ricochet off the walls.

Hollow peeked their head from the kitchen, reaching for their nail to deal with the pesky thing.

“PUT THE NAIL DOWN.” Hornet commanded. 

The Hiveling froze mid-flight, turning to her curiously. Buzzing over, it slowly smooshed its face against her mask. It was rather adorable, honesty.

“I am. Incredibly angry.” She hissed, trying to ignore the tiny Hiveling trying to cuddle with her. “Little Ghost, I asked you to get a jar of honey. Not a Hiveling.”

Little Ghost shrugged sheepishly.

She grabbed their horn and the Hiveling, making her way to the door with her small crew. “Hollow! Watch the house! We’ll be _right back!”_

* * *

Ghost sat next to Hornet on the tram, the Hiveling sitting in her lap.

It was impossible not to feel the sheer rage radiating off of her. She wouldn’t even look at her little sibling. It made Ghost feel much, much worse. How bad could ‘borrowing’ a little Hiveling be?

The Tram came to a gentle stop, and Hornet stood up. “Come.” She commanded, gently holding the Hiveling in one hand and her nail in the other.

Ghost started to panic, chasing after her. She didn’t have the Hiveblood Charm! She’d be crushed! Stabbed! Attacked by Hive Knight!

They tugged on her cloak, but she kept walking. “Don’t try to get out of this, you’re going in the Hive and returning this little one.”

Didn’t she understand?

There weren’t any Hivelings or Soldiers defending the entrance, and Hornet easily hopped inside. She turned to Ghost. “Keep up! Get in here!”

Reluctantly, Little Ghost hopped inside as well, following their sister like a scared shadow.

But Ghost was amazed to see the denizens of the Hive watch Hornet curiously, not attacking right away. Why weren’t they attacking her? It would’ve been nice not to be crunched into the ground by the huge guardians when they came around.

Hornet entered the main area, opening her hand to let the little Hiveling buzz off into the Hive.

And then, she stood there. Waiting.

Ghost tugged on her cloak again, trying to get her to leave. The Hiveling was back home, why stay?

There was a flash of yellow and loud cry; Hornet found herself clashing needles with the Hive Knight. The Hivelings gathered to watch the two zip and dash around each other, occasionally lunging with their weapons.

Ghost unsheathed their own nail to break them up, but a Guardian ominously hovered in front of them in order to keep them out of the duel. Little Ghost could only watch their sister and Hive Knight duel.

Just as Ghost was about to Shadow Dash through the Guardian, the battle was over as quickly as it started. Hornet and Hive Knight froze, weapons still held in combative stances. Then, they bowed to each other.

The Guardian finally let Ghost pass. Ghost dashed in, nail ready, as the Hive Knight stepped closer…

And gave Hornet a hug.

Hive Knight buzzed happily as he picked her up in a tight hug, swinging her around. The other Hivelings joined in on the buzzing, happy to see her.

The little vessel froze. They never hugged Hornet like that. And she didn’t hug them like that. She wasn’t very.. _.huggy_. Hornet showed her siblings affection with the occasional pat on the head or shoulder, if any affection at all…

What made Hive Knight so special?

Hornet chuckled, squirming in his hug. “Hey! I thought I would be taller than you! You’re still taller!”

He buzzed in reply, nodding slightly.

Ghost could feel something in their chest, an ache they had never felt before. It made them feel… _angry._ Stepping forward, they tugged on Hornet’s cloak.

“Ah, there you are, little Ghost.” She said, finally noticing.

The Hive Knight growled a little, setting Hornet down and reaching for his weapon. Ghost accepted the challenge gladly, readying their nail. 

She held the Hive Knight back and glared at the little vessel. “Both of you, stop. Ghost, this is the Hive Knight. When my mother was dreaming, I was sent to the Hive to be trained in combat. Hive Knight trained me well.” Hornet told them. “When I was little I’d call them Buzzerby.”

Hive Knight rolled his eyes at the old nickname, buzzing under his breath. 

Hornet turned to him. “Oh, you loved that nickname. And Hive Knight, this is my younger sibling, Ghost. They don’t understand the language of the Hive, do you think you can…?”

Grumbling under his breath, Hive Knight thought for a minute. He cleared his throat and spat out a Hiveling. _“You know I hate talking in the Wyrmzz tongue.”_ He hissed.

Ghost had no idea the Hive Knight could talk. And quite well, asides for the lisp.

“I take it that you know my sibling?” Hornet asked him.

“ _Know them? I know they burzzt into the Hive, dezztroying the place and injuring many of our Denizzenzz!”_ Hive Knight growled, glaring at the little Vessel. _“They dizzrezzpected Queen Vezzpa by entering her chamberzz and defeated me, zztealing a charm of ourzz!”_

Hornet sighed. “Yes, that does sound like them.” She nudged the little vessel closer. “We’re here because they tried to take a Hiveling home.”

_“What?! Hivelingzz are zzuppozzed zztay in the Hive!!”_

“I know, and they’re here to apologize." 

Ghost didn’t want to apologize. They gave a silent huff, crossing their arms. They didn’t like Hive Knight. They didn’t like how much Hornet liked him. They didn’t like how Hive Knight got to hug _their_ sister.

"Ghost,” Hornet said firmly. “Apologize.”

Very begrudgingly, Ghost bowed to the Hive Knight, rather curtly.

Hive Knight was just as begrudging in their acceptance. _“…fine. You are forgiven for taking one of our own.”_

He turned to Hornet. _“That little phantom izz really your zziblng? I wazz aware you had a connection with the Pure Vezzzzel, but thizz…”_

Little Ghost felt their void blood boil. He was talking about them! Right in front of their face!

They hugged Hornet’s legs, glaring at the oversized ball of fuzz in armor. “I am aware of how strange it seems. We are only half-siblings.” Why didn’t she defend them?

They chit chat for what seemed like an eternity. Ghost refused to stop glaring at him, and they could tell he was starting to get uncomfortable. But…Hornet never talked to them like that. She usually asked them to do things…or yell at them. A sickly feeling started growing in their chest.

Hive Knight told her something in his native tongue and she nodded, nuzzling her mask against the fur on his cheeks. “You’re right, I should visit more often. But we must be going, I don’t trust Hollow home alone.”

He buzzed again, giving Ghost a quick glance. 

Hornet turned to leave, and Ghost had never felt happier. Finally, they were leaving! But they still felt that gross feeling in their chest and it caused their feet to drag across the floor. Why did she like Hive Knight better than them? What did he have that they didn’t? Did…did she even love them?

“What is your problem?” Hornet hissed. “Why are you acting so sad? Is it because you had to apologize? Don’t be a baby. Keep up.”

That was the straw that broke the stag’s back. 

Ghost started _sobbing_. Silently bawling their little eyeholes out, void running down their cheeks and pooling underneath them. Hornet didn’t love them at all, they were just a burden for her to deal with. They could never be like Hive Knight.

To her credit, she was taken by surprise by their outburst and knelt down closer. “Why are you crying? Are you injured, what’s wrong?”

Still crying, they tried to recall the minimal sign language they knew. Not many people knew sign language in Hallownest. With their little body shaking from sobs, they signed, **{YOU NO LOVE}.**

Hornet repeated what they had signed, obviously confused. “What do you mean by that? I don’t love-”

She quietly gasped as the realization dawned on her. “You…don’t think I love you?” Hornet asked.

Ghost nodded as they wiped their tears.

“And you think that because I was mad at you? And because I was showing Hive Knight affection?”

Another nod.

Hornet looked away, thinking about how she had treated their sibling today. Asking for a favor, getting very angry at them, ignoring them and giving another bug the love they wanted? Wyrms, she had been treating them rather poorly.

“Oh, little Ghost, of course I love you!” She assured them, taking one of their hands in hers. “I’m sorry for being…especially harsh today. But even when I’m mad at you, your still my little sibling, and I love you.”

Ghost stared at her, still not completely convinced. They held their arms up.

“…you want me to hold you?” She looked into their large eyes and sighed. “Alright, come here.”

The little vessel tackled her in a hug, rubbing their face into her cloak. Part of her was immediately upset that they were wiping their inky tears on her, but she bit her tongue. “Uhm…Feel better?” 

Little Ghost nodded, and Hornet nuzzled the top of their head. “You’re my sibling, and I will always love you.”


End file.
